


God Strung

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN AAAAAHhhHAAAAAA, fan baby au, next gen fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A comic about the struggles of a demigod and his godly god parents to turn their for shit planet into a more responsible society</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ITS A BABY AU RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN JESUS CHRIST  
> also dont get comfortable with the color im going to try as hard on this as much as SBHBCS (which isnt dropped dont worry) which isnt that much. im just gonna go as i go. ya know.


	2. Fancy seer powers what what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gods are awake now and stuff


End file.
